1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical panel, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic system.
2. Background Art
Display devices, for example, liquid crystal display devices using a liquid crystal as an electro-optical material, are widely used for display units of various information processing systems and liquid crystal televisions as display devices in place of cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Here, a known electro-optical apparatus has a structure, for example, as described below. That is to say, the known electro-optical apparatus includes: pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix state; an element substrate on which switching elements, such as TFTs (Thin Film Transistors), connected to the pixel electrodes, are disposed; an opposing substrate on which opposing electrodes opposed to the pixel electrodes are formed; and a liquid crystal, which serves as an electro-optical material, filled between both of these substrates. A pixel includes the switching element, the pixel electrode, the electro-optical material, and the opposing electrode, and is arranged in a matrix state. In such an arrangement, when a scanning signal is applied to the switching element through a scanning line, that switching element adopts a conductive state. In this conductive state, when an image signal having a voltage in accordance with grayscale is applied to the pixel electrode through a data line, a charge in accordance with the voltage of the image signal is stored in the liquid crystal layer between the pixel electrode and the opposing substrate. After the charge is stored, even if the switching element is turned to an off state, the storage of the charge in that liquid crystal layer is maintained by the capacitance of the liquid crystal layer itself, the storage capacitance, and the like. In this manner, when each switching element is driven, and the charge amount to be stored is controlled in accordance with grayscale, the alignment state of the liquid crystal is changed for each pixel, and thus the density changes for each pixel. It is, therefore, possible to display grayscale.
Such an electro-optical apparatus includes an electro-optical panel on which the above-described pixels are disposed in a matrix state. A scanning-line drive circuit, which drives scanning lines, and a data-line drive circuit, which drives data lines, are sometimes formed on the electro-optical panel. A power source, a driving signal, an image signal, etc. are supplied to the electro-optical panel having drive circuits. As means for supplying the power source, etc. to the electro-optical panel, techniques which connect an input terminal formed on the electro-optical panel and a flexible substrate as a connection cable through an anisotropic conductive film are known (for example, Japanese Patent No. 2822558).
Incidentally, the resistance of an input terminal becomes smaller as the area thereof becomes larger. Thus, in terms of the reduction of the resistance value, it is desirable that the size of the input terminal is large. However, if the area of the input terminal is made large in terms of the reduction of the contact resistance, there has been a problem in that all of the input terminals cannot be disposed in a limited area.
In particular, in an electro-optical panel of the type which does not contain a data-line drive circuit, or an electro-optical panel of the type which contains a multiplexer, it is necessary to take a plurality of image signals into the electro-optical panel, and thus the number of the input terminals becomes large. Together with this, when a flexible substrate, etc., are mounted, a problem of connection failure or the like has occurred. On the other hand, when the area of the input terminal is made small in terms of the reduction of the mounting area, the contact resistance increases, and there has been a problem in that the driving signal cannot be input at a proper timing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electro-optical panel and an electro-optical apparatus in which mounting parts such as a flexible substrate, etc., can be connected with high reliability, and a band necessary for signal transmission can be obtained, and to provide an electronic system using these.